


everything i wanted

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fic request in a roundabout way, I have no idea, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt, but it's for the server and the tumblr guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: Jack decides to take Graham to a cabin in the woods.(Set a couple of months after another fic of mine, but no spoilers within it)
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	everything i wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotchocolatedictator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/gifts).



> Okay, so if you clicked this far then this is set after the prison break fic.
> 
> It contains no spoilers apart from one, but it's pretty obvious it's going to happen.
> 
> I hope the A03 is the same as your Tumblr!
> 
> If it isn't, then the person I tagged you are free to correct me!

"Darwin Forest?" Graham frowns as he looks towards Jack in the driver's seat. "I thought you said the Peak District?"

Jack pulls Graham's car into the parking lot. "I did," He glances towards the younger man. "And this is the Peak District."

"No, this is a forest," Graham gestures outside. "When you said the Peak District I thought you meant like the hills and stuff, not-" He looks outside the window and squints at a couple of cabins in the distance. "-a fancy holiday park."

"Ah, but this is where the signal came from, Graham," Jack explains as he parks the car. "I reckon it, whatever it is that is, crashed into the woods-"

"Why couldn't the Doc get this?"

Jack taps his vortex manipulator. "She didn't pick it up, and anyway-" He waves a hand through the air. "She's busy with Yaz; you know how they're getting along."

"So, why didn't you want to bring Ryan along?" Graham quizzes, eyes narrowed.

"Ryan said he's meeting Aaron." Jack shrugs. "It just left us."

"Uh-huh," Graham nods, suspicious. "So, then," He opens his passenger side door when Jack turns his car off, the early November chill hits his face. "How are we gonna get to whatever it is you're tracking 'cos it ain't like we got the psychic paper," Graham rubs his hands together. "And I don't much want to be walking around in the cold at the moment."

"No one will question us, Graham, and you won't be cold," Jack reassures as he gets out of the car. He looks over the roof towards Graham. "Trust me."

"Trust you," Graham repeats, not trusting him for one second. "Nah, this is fishy, you have something planned." He points at Jack accusingly. "You're acting strange, even more so than usual."

"What?" Jack blinks. "No, it's-"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Jack," Graham interjects. "And I am well aware of the month."

"I don't know what you think I have-"

"One, it's November which means it's my birthday soon, two, you and Ryan shut up the moment I walked into the living room last week, and three-" He walks around the car. "-I remember telling you that I like the peak district."

Jack purses his lips before groaning. "Ryan said you'd figure it out."

"Nah," Graham smiles. "Just good guesses that you confirmed."

"Well played," Jack concedes. "Smug bastard."

Graham continues to smile as he turns around before furrowing his brows. "What about our cases?"

"Cases?"

"Yeah," Graham faces Jack again. "I assume we're staying here," He points towards the forest. "Nice place by the way."

"It better be," Jack says. "It cost enough, but that doesn't matter, not really." He locks the car door and pockets the key. "Don't worry about the cases."

Graham raises an eyebrow at Jack. "Why not?"

Jack saunters up towards Graham and takes his face in his hands. They're warm, comforting. "You might've guessed why we're here, but you haven't guessed what my plans are."

"I don't like surprises." Graham scowls without venom. "Tell me."

"Tough," Jack smiles before leaning forward and taking Graham's mouth in a brief kiss, one he gladly returns. "You'll have to deal with it."

Graham narrows his eyes at Jack, cheeks flushed pink from the kiss and touch of his hands. "Is it a good surprise?"

"Plural," Jack corrects. "Now come on."

"Don't you need to go to the reception?" Graham asks, head glancing back towards the offices.

"Nope," Jack's hand enters his inner jacket pocket, and he pulls out a set of keys. "Already got the cabin keys when I dropped the cases off."

"So, it's a Cabin?" Graham probes as he follows after the other man. "Is it a nice cabin?"

"For the price I paid, it better be," Jack glances towards Graham and winks before placing an arm around the shorter man's shoulders. "You'll love it, trust me."

"How did you play for it?" Graham digs with narrowed eyes. "You're lodging at my house-"

"Technically, I'm lodging in your bed-"

"Oi," Graham looks around. "Not so loud."

"No one is here."

Graham purses his lips into a thin line. "Point taken."

"Savings," Jack answers after a moment. "I haven't been back on Earth for a while, so there's a decent amount in them."

"You never said."

Jack's left arm lowers from Graham's shoulder so he can take his right hand instead. "Haven't needed to." He looks away, eyes distant. "It's from times I'd rather forget."

Graham watches Jack's face, and he frowns mildly. "Are we nearly there?" He asks, wanting to pull Jack away from whatever it is he's thinking about.

"Nearly," Jack's expression changes instantly. "Come on," He picks up the pace and practically drags Graham down the path. "It's just around here."

Graham looks out over the surrounding area, eyes wide when he catches sight of a wooden cabin. Decking runs around the outside of the cabin, closed off by wooden railings to keep privacy. He can't help but let out a sharp whistle. "This had to cost you a lot of dosh."

"It's your birthday-"

"Not for a week it ain't," Graham corrects as he lets go of Jack's hand to step onto the decking. "Wait-" He walks forward, eyes as wide as saucers. "Is that-"

"Yup."

Graham stares at the hot tub in awe. "What else is there?"

"Go inside," Jack replies, not letting anything slip. "You'll like it."

"You've done something inside haven't you?" Graham steps towards Jack and looks into his eyes. "Is this where you've been going?" Jack only shrugs in response. "I thought you were just borrowing my car for errands, but you were doing something in there."

"I was doing errands, wasn't lying, now-" Jack reaches forward and takes Graham's shoulders to turn him around. He lightly shoves him towards the veranda's doors. "-go and have a look because the suspense is killing me."

"Fine," Graham yields. "I need the keys, genius."

"Right," Jack steps around Graham and unlocks the cabin. He pulls the door aside for Graham to enter. "After you."

Graham steps inside and breathes in the room, smiling at the warmth and wood. He glances around, not finding anything out of the ordinary in the direct living space, so he heads into the kitchen.

"Open the fridge."

Graham flicks his eyes to a smug-looking Jack. "Why?"

"Just open it," Graham gives Jack a blank expression but follows the command, eyes widening when he spots all of his favourites. "Everything you like is in there; you ain't gonna starve-"

Graham turns back towards Jack, relief flooding his system. "Haha, hilarious," His gaze heads back into the fridge though, instantly eyeing up the snacks. He goes to reach for one, frowning when his hand is pulled back, and the refrigerator is shut in his face. "Hey!"

"You'd spend the next twenty minutes looking through there," Jack states with a knowing look. "When I want you to see something else."

"What?"

Jack gestures towards the back of the cabin. "Have a look."

Graham sighs and begins to make his way down, eyes flicking over everything before coming to rest on a door. "In there?"

"Yup."

"Okay," Grhama steps towards it and pushes it open, feet taking him into the grand room. "Ooooooh!" He runs his hands over the bedsheet. "You don't even like football."

"But you do," Jack states. "I'll admit, the cleaners were a bit confused as to why I took off their perfectly good duvet and replaced it with that monstrosity."

"Don't care about that," Graham says as he flops down onto the bed, arms spread wide and legs dangling off the edge. "West Ham are brilliant, love the Hammers I do," He looks towards Jack. "Did you know I named them?"

"You sound like the Doctor," Jack says as he walks forward. He climbs onto the bed, legs straddling Graham's waist as he leans down and angles his head in front of his. "And that's kinda hot," His lips brush against Graham's, teeth nipping at his lips before lowering to his jaw.

Graham swallows thickly, head angling upwards. "Jack, we just got here-" He mentions, eyes closing when he feels the peppered kisses on his neck. "You really want to do this now?"

Jack smirks into Graham's neck, nose breathing in his aftershave. "Spoil-sport."

"Not as a young as I used to be," Graham reminds, lightly pushing Jack aside as his heart races. "You get what you're given."

Jack laughs. "And ain't that a treat." He stands quickly and checks the time on his watch. "Right-"

"Eh?"

"It's coming up to five," Jack informs Graham with a glance in his direction. "What do you fancy for dinner?"

"You?" Graham props himself up on his elbows. "Cooking?"

"What's wrong with my cooking?"

"It's fine," Graham smirks. "If you like it burnt or microwaved-"

Jack rolls his eyes. "We can't all be excellent chefs in the kitchen, Graham."

"So, are you cooking?"

"Fuck no," Jack shakes his head. "Going to order."

"So, you filled the fridge with snacks, but not actual food?"

Jack holds his finger up. "Ah, that's where you're wrong, Graham, not just snacks," He smiles. "I got breakfast in there, enough to last us the days we're here anyway."

"Oh, yeah," Graham snaps his thumb and finger together and points at Jack. "I never asked how long we're here for."

"A few nights," Jack answers. "Enough for us to get away from home for a bit, you know," His smiles dims slightly. "You deserve the rest."

"I was resting-"

"I know," Jack says. "But this gets you away from things you'd rather forget."

Graham looks away for a moment; eyes gazing out the window. "Yeah-"

"Hey, I didn't mean-"

"It's all right, Jack," Graham turns his head back towards Jack. "It's been a couple of months since then," He admits. "It's hard, but it's getting better each day."

Jack walks over to Graham and holds a hand out towards him. "Hug?"

"Yeah, fine," Graham sighs and accepts the hand, allowing himself to be pulled up and into a tight embrace. "You're too soft sometimes."

"Mhm, not a bad thing being soft," Jack murmurs, nuzzling his head into Graham's neck. "You're softer, and you always will be."

"You carry on like that," Graham breathes, pulling his head free. "And we'll miss dinner."

Jack laughs heartily. "You and dinner."

"Yeah, well-" Graham trails off slightly, eyes turning distant. "I like to make the most of it now," He focuses back on Jack's face, spotting the concern. "Hey, I didn't mean to put it like that, and I've gained a good stone back, still got a way to go, but we're getting there."

"I know," Jack grimaces. "But I hate that you know what it feels like to go without food."

"Dinner," Graham forces a smile as he steps back. "What were you thinking?"

"I asked you," Jack counters. "This is your holiday so you can have anything you want."

"Anything?"

Jack nods. "Anything, well, within reason."

"Pizza." Graham decides. "I'd like that."

"Sure?"

Graham nods. "Our first night together-" His brows furrow together. "-I mean, the first night you spent at my house in August, Ryan ordered pizza and moaned 'cos you ordered a Hawaiian."

"I remember," Jack grins in remembrance. "All right, pizza it is."

"Meat feast without the innuendo, Jack."

"Where's the fun in that?" Jack winks before turning from the room. "Get yourself comfortable while I order, all right? I put your stuff in the drawers."

"My stuff?"

"Yeah," Jack steps back into the room. "Remember? I said I got everything ready."

"Oh, right!" Graham clicks his fingers. "Stupid."

"You're not stupid," Jack yells through the cabin. "Don't call yourself stupid."

Graham hums in response. He turns towards the drawers and pulls them open, hand shifting through the clothes Jack picked out. "So, that's where it all got to," Graham mutters under his breath. "Honestly, I thought either the Doc was stealing my stuff again, or I was losing my marbles," He pulls out one of his cardigans and brings it up to his nose to smell.

The texture is soft on his face, and he smiles before throwing it back into the drawer and closing it. He rubs his hands across the bed again, smiling at the comfiness before turning and heading from the room.

Graham kicks his shoes off and shrugs his leather jacket off, stretching as he does it. Jack gives him a puzzling wink, something he frowns at before shaking his head and slumping down on the sofa in bliss.

He reaches for the remote and switches the TV on, flicking through the channels in search for the sport one.

"Oh, no, not here-" Jack complains. "We're away-"

"I just want to check the score-"

"You don't even support those teams, why do you need to know how they're doing?"

Graham reluctantly turns the channel over before turning the television off altogether. "No sport then."

"I can think of better things to do with our time than watch television, Graham," Jack points out. "You can watch that when you get home."

"I 'spose you're right," Graham twists in his seat and stares at Jack. "What'd you wanna do then?"

"Well," Jack throws his phone onto the kitchen side. "Dinner will be a while away." He makes his way towards the fridge, opening it and browsing through it. "Want a beer?"

"Ain't gonna say no to it," Graham admits.

"Good," Jack reaches in and grabs a couple each. "Shove over-"

"But I'm comfy."

"And I'll sit on you if you don't move your legs." Graham pulls his legs back, allowing Jack to sit. "Here," Jack holds out Graham's beer the moment he uncaps it.

"Ta," Graham accepts and takes a swig, savouring the bitterness. "This is nice, Jack, truly."

Jack rests his hand on Graham's leg, thumb moving in gentle circles. "You don't have to keep saying that."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to make sure you know I mean it, 'cos I do," Graham rambles. "It's been hell these last few months."

"I know," Jack squeezes Graham's leg in comfort. "But it's over now."

"Yeah," Graham nods, glancing towards Jack with a genuine smile. "Thanks for pulling me through it."

"Don't just thank me," Jack corrects. "It was Ryan as well, but-" He takes a sip of his beer before placing it down on the coffee table coaster. "-It was mainly you."

"With a lot of help," Graham takes a bigger swig, tongue licking at his lips. "Strange, ain't it?"

"What is?"

"How we met," Graham places his beer down and shuffles himself on the sofa, so he's twisted to face Jack. "Usually kidnapping someone doesn't end with that person going out with you."

"Hey," Jack shoves Graham lightly. "I didn't kidnap you; I scooped you, there is a difference."

"I still ended on my ass with a stranger snogging me," Graham reminds with a smirk. "A handsome man kissing me, calling me sexy, and then pulling me into a hug."

Jack winks. "Left an impression though, didn't I?"

"Up until the point you called me Doctor," Graham confesses. "For a moment I thought you and her were dating or something daft like that."

"Oh, no," Jack smiles sadly. "That's unrequited, and anyway-" He pats Graham's leg. "-I got you right now."

"Yeah," Graham glances away, thinking for a moment before shaking the thought away. "What do you think her and Yaz are up to?"

"Getting into trouble no doubt," Jack answers. "Do you miss it?"

"Eh?"

"The travelling, seeing new places and times."

Graham picks his beer up again and runs a thumb over the condensation. "There are times that I do, but-" He winces, memories of things he'd rather forget come to the forefront. "-can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, sure, anything you want, mate," Jack agrees without hesitation. "Could talk if you want," He suggests. "Or-"

"Or?"

Jack pushes himself from the sofa. "I'll stick some music on-"

"And then what?" 

Jack shrugs, and Graham watches him saunter away, hips swinging on purpose. "We still have quite a while before dinner comes."

Graham glances towards the clock on the wall, noticing the time and then finding his stomach making its presence known. He pushes it down, deciding to focus his attention on Jack instead when he walks back over again.

Jack climbs onto the sofa, inching upwards. "I have plenty of things we could do."

"Like what?" Graham asks just before taking a sip from his beer, the bottle firmly pressed against his lips, chilling them.

Jack's hand runs up Graham's inner thigh. "I think you know what I want."

Graham swallows. "Hold that thought-" He reaches around Jack and places his beer back onto the table. "-carry on."

"With pleasure," Jack grins before pushing forward and grabbing Graham's mouth with his, tongue demanding entry and tasting the bitterness on his cold lips. He runs his hand down Graham's chest, letting it come to rest on his hip, thumb running across the hem of his trousers.

He pulls his mouth free, lightly biting Graham's lip as he drifts away. Half-lidded eyes stare at one another, noses breathing each other in. Jack's hand slips under Graham's shirt, exploring. "We could-"

"Jack-"

"What?" Jack smirks, lowering his head to his partner's neck, teeth nipping and tongue running over the tender skin. "I'm not doing anything-"

"You are," Graham moans under Jack's persuasive kisses, eyes fluttering shut. "No promises for later if we do this now, you bastard," He exhales, letting himself slip into bliss. "I mean it."

"We'll see," Jack whispers hotly against his neck, hands now raising upwards and manipulating Graham's light checkered shirt open and running them down his chest. He takes care, fingers touching at healed wounds. Jack's moves his head from Graham's neck and brings it towards his collarbone, sucking at the pale flesh, turning it pink. "We have time."

"Time for what?"

Jack moves his hands from Graham's torso and leans up, locking eyes with Graham before standing up completely. "Follow me."

"Why?"

Jack extends a hand down to Graham, pulling him upwards. "Privacy."

"Privacy?" Graham frowns. "Why do we need- Oh!"

"The penny finally drops," Jack drags Graham back towards the bedroom, pausing only to grab his phone along the way. "As I said, we have time."

"But what about the pizza?"

Jack glances back. "It's not going to be here until after five, Graham," He tugs him along. "It's a Friday night, and we're thirty minutes away from Sheffield."

They enter the bedroom again, Jack leading and pushing a willing Graham towards the bed. He claims Graham's mouth in another kiss while his hands unclasp Graham's trousers.

"You know-" Graham murmurs through the passionate kiss. "-if the pizza gets here-"

"It won't," Jack reassures. "It's why I brought my phone."

"But still-" Graham pulls his head away. "-it could-"

Jack rolls his eyes and pushes Graham back onto the bed. "You worry too much," He states as he drapes his body above Graham, eyes connecting with his. "Relax." His finger runs down Grham's chest.

"No, I don't," Graham counters. "I'm realistic-" He voice falls away. "Oh, god, Jack-"

"What?" Jack grins. "I'm really not doing anything-" He lies as his hand slips into Graham's boxers, encouraging him into arousal. "-well, not much-"

Graham squirms, heat rising all over his body at Jack's gentle strokes. "You're doing-" His legs clench and a sharp moan escapes his throat. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Jack states as he watches Graham, eyes catching the rise and fall of his chest. "Scooping you definitely was a treat-" He admits, voice holding steady despite his own arousal tugging at his trousers. Jack lets off for a moment, removing his hand and leaning back before lowering himself to his knees. "I'm so glad I did."

His eyes remain on Graham's face, watching closely as he tugs down his trousers and boxers. Jack returns his hand to Graham's length, picking back up where he left off. He smirks when Graham whines, short little gasps of noise and then a whimper of pleasure. "You're worth it."

Jack wraps his free hand around Graham's left leg, pulling him closer as he reaches upwards and above once more. His lead lowers, right hand directing Graham's shaft for easy access. Jack lips his licks in preparation before finally taking Graham's tip in his mouth, tongue running circles over the head.

"Jack," Graham murmurs, hands clenching fistfuls of the duvet. Jack smiles into it, taking more into his mouth and slowly driving Graham to the precipice. He feels Graham's hands snake through his hair. "You know-" He speaks, breath quickening when Jack continues, tongue finding all the remembered sensitive areas. "-you're too good for me," Graham whispers. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

Jack pulls off, hand taking over as he looks at Graham's face. "No, Graham, you're too good for me," He encourages. "You deserve a treat; you deserve this whether you think you do or not."

"Mhm," Graham murmurs, thoughts trailing away from coherent to incoherent when Jack continues to jerk him off. Graham's legs clench, toes curling when he feels his release running forward, gasping aloud when Jack's mouth retakes his cock, driving him towards that edge, holding him over it and then shoving him off it. He comes with a soft whimper, chest sucking in needed oxygen as the waves of his climax wash across him, sweat clings to his skin. He feels Jack pull off again, one hand wiping at his mouth before he stands. "Jack-" Graham's eyes focus on the man in front of him, before lowering to Jack's crotch and spotting the tented fabric. "Let me-"

Jack shakes his head. "You look like you're about to fall asleep, Graham," He laughs. "And wouldn't that be grand, you falling asleep halfway through-"

"Hey," Graham replies with a tired smile. "Fine, a nap first, well-" Graham sits up, glancing down at himself. "Maybe a shower first," He decides. "Then, a nap."

Jack grins in response. "Sounds good," He extends a hand towards Graham. "Want company?"

"You just said-"

"I need a shower," Jack points out. "And there is only one, quicker if we both go together-" He throws a coy look at Graham. "-if you catch my meaning."

Graham nods. "I do," He smirks. "Maybe I won't have a nap."

Jack only smirks back before dragging Graham towards the on-suite.


End file.
